<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch Queen 2: Abigail's Pride by Shitbirds_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857578">The Witch Queen 2: Abigail's Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitbirds_love/pseuds/Shitbirds_love'>Shitbirds_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witch Queen Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Lion King 2 AU, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitbirds_love/pseuds/Shitbirds_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail and Libba's daughter Raelle, falls in love with Scylla, a female witch who was raised in a group of Alder's followers, known as the Spree, who are Abigail's enemies. Desperate to be together, they must overcome the two obstacles that are keeping them apart: the leader of the Spree, Scylla's father Witchfather, and Abigail's prejudice of the Spree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witch Queen Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She Lives in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning in the Salemlands. A gust of wind blew over those who were still sleeping, waking them to indicate that it was time to head to Salem Rock for the presentation of their new Princess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Night,</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And the spirit of life</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh, oh, eyo.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh, oh eyo.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Byron the shaman stood atop Salem Rock, watching as the Salemlanders gathered below.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Wait!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>There's no mountain too great.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Say the words and have faith.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh, oh, eyo.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>An image of the current Queen Abigail's mother, the dearly departed Queen Petra, appeared in the clouds, smiling at Byron.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>She lives in you,</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>She lives in me.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>She watches over,</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Everything we see.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Into the water,</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Into the truth.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>In your reflection,</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>She lives in you.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia, who had played chief advisor to Petra and now did the same for her daughter, counted the Salemlanders to ensure that everyone was present who needed to be, then scrambled up to the top of the rock to join the group that was crowded around Queen Abigail's wife Libba, admiring the baby girl in her arms. This group included Byron, Gerit, and Tally, Abigail's friends who had more or less raised her since they'd found her in the desert after Petra’s death, and of course, Abigail herself, who smiled proudly at the baby, her arm wrapped around Libba's waist. The baby's name was Raelle, and she had soft blonde hair and light blue eyes. Byron gently took the baby from Libba's arms, carrying her to the end of Salem Rock. He held the Princess high for all the Salemlander's to see, and they cheered. A gust of wind blew, carrying some leaves above baby Raelle's head. She giggled, reaching up and trying to catch them. Abigail felt the wind too and smiled, sensing her mother's presence. After the cheers died down, Byron carried Raelle back to her parents, placing her in Abigail's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, just look at that little girl Gerit, a real chip of the old block!" Tally grinned, looking on. "And of course you know who's gonna raise her!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. her parents?" said Gerit, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sure, get technical" Tally frowned. "But who do you think is gonna teach her the really important stuff, like how to belch," she burped, "And dig for grubs? I'm telling you, buddy, it's gonna be like old times. Just you, me, and the little blaster!"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, about that" Abigail chuckled, gently bouncing Raelle, as she and Libba approached. "Her birth father was a civilian and her birth mother was a healer."</p><p> </p><p>"The baby is a healer" laughed Byron.</p><p> </p><p>"A HEALER?" cried Tally and Gerit in unison, fainting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Not Just a Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle's growing up to a rambunctious kid just like her mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just like Abigail, Raelle's adventures started when she was five years old...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five-year-old Princess Raelle ran out of the cave, looking over the Salemlands just as her mother had when she was her age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow," she breathed. Raelle giggled, then ran to go off and play, but a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa" Abigail grinned, lifting her daughter. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mama!" Raelle giggled, trying to wriggle out of the Queen's grip. "Mama, let go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want you to be careful," said Abigail, setting her daughter down. She frowned when the little girl became distracted with trying to capture a passing butterfly. "Raelle, are you listening to me? Accidents can happen. You could get hurt, or…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or stepped on, or even get lost" Raelle finished, reciting by rote. She had heard this speech millions of times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And remember, I want you to stay in sight of Salem Rock.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At all times, I know," said Raelle, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," said Abigail, "And..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I see any strangers, don't talk to them, come straight home" Raelle frowned, crossing her arms. "So can I go now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very funny," Abigail chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t disrespect your Mother, Raelle," said Libba, walking up beside her wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mommy," said Raelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And stay out of the Spreelands" warned Abigail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing there but a bunch of murderous, backstabbing Spree members" added Anacostia, taking her place at the Queen's other side. The Spree were a group that, for some reason, had chosen to remain loyal to Alder after Abigail had reclaimed the throne, forcing her to banish them into the Spreelands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anacostia's right," said Abigail seriously. "You can't turn your back on them..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" asked Raelle curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never mind," said Abigail. "Just run along now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mama..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll understand when you're older. Off you go" said Abigail, watching as her daughter ran out of the cave. "And remember to stay on the path I've marked for you!" Watching her wife stare after Raelle with a worried look on her face, Libba let out a small chuckle. "I don't see how this is funny" Abigail frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail, who does she remind you of?" Libba smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" said Abigail, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's just like you when you were young," Libba replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly," Abigail frowned. "Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" Libba laughed in reply, tackling Abigail and pinning her to the ground just as she had done when they were children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean the dangers that you put us in." Libba kissed her wife before letting her up. "Don't worry about Raelle. She'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you're right..." Abigail relented. But, as soon as Libba had moved out of earshot, Abigail beckoned Tally and Gerit to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, mon Capitan" Gerit greeted with a bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you two to keep a close eye on Raelle for me today," said Abigail seriously. "You know she's bound to run off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem, Abigail," said Tally. "We'll be on her like stink on Gerit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Gerit snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a hard truth, Gerit, live with it," said Tally, laying a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, this is serious!" said Abigail. "I'm counting on you. There could be danger behind every rock!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha!" cried Tally, leaping around a rock, frowning when no sign of danger was present. Gerit shook his head, knowing she had obviously taken Abigail's instructions too literally. Nearby, Raelle was stalking through the grass, following the butterfly that she had been trying to capture in the cave earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The mighty witch has cornered her pray" she grinned as the butterfly perched on a rock. Raelle pounced on it, but missed, and sat on the rock watching as it fluttered away over a pond and then beyond the borders of the Kingdom, into the barren wasteland where the grass was dry and very few green plants grew. "Wow, the Spreelands" she whispered to herself. "I wonder what's out there.." Unfortunately, Tally, still searching for danger, chose this moment to leap around that particular rock, startling Raelle and causing her to scream and topple into the pond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Raelle!" cried Gerit, seeing the whole thing and leaping into the water after her. "Uncle Gerit's coming!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," Tally panicked, before rehearsing the conversation she thought she may have to have with a certain royal friend. "Well Abigail, the good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a man on her. Is there a problem with that?" Gerit crawled out of the pond, accidentally sitting on top of Raelle who had gotten out just before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle?" he called, looking around. "Raelle, where are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gerit" Tally frowned, "Let me define the term: Babysitting!" she yelled, gesturing to the spluttering child beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oops, sorry" he blushed, standing to let a very annoyed Raelle up. "Now, Princess Raelle, as Abigail's daughter you should know better than to go off on your own. You could have been hurt!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurt?" Tally yelped. "Abigail would kill us!" she rushed over and began inspecting Raelle for any sign of injury. "You didn't slip a disc, did you? Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tally!" Raelle snapped, pulling her hand out of the redhead’s grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I had one once!" Tally yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very painful" Gerit agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excruciating!" Tally finished. She plucked a frond from a nearby palm tree and held it over Raelle's head. "You know honey, with your complexion you should really stay out of the Sun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cut it out!" Raelle yelled, batting the frond away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Tally frowned. "Do you wanna wrinkle?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would someone just listen to me?" shouted Raelle, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Princess?" asked Gerit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not just a Princess, you know" Raelle frowned, crossing her arms. "That's only half of who I am!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's the other half?" asked Tally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, uh, well.." Raelle wasn't entirely sure yet, but she knew she had to be more than just a princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While you're working it out, let's eat," said Tally, rubbing her hands together. She lifted a rock, revealing a bunch of assorted insects. "Bugs!" she grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The other meat" Gerit smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And so high in protein," said Tally, scooping some bugs onto a leaf and offering it to Raelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gross!" said Raelle. Tally shrugged and turned to Gerit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love bugs" he grinned, taking one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not like" smiled Tally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love" they sighed in unison. Gerit took a bite out of his bug, then burped and spat it back onto the leaf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gerit, you always do that!" Tally snapped. "You take a bite out of one and then put it back, it drives me nuts!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you can't tell from the outside which are the really slimy ones," said Gerit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gerit, my friend" Tally frowned, "It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's the slimy ones!" yelled Gerit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crunchy!" Tally yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slimy!" shouted Gerit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crunchy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slimy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crunchy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slimy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crunchy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Less filling!" yelled Gerit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tastes good!" Tally shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Less filling!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tastes good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Less filling!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tastes good!" While the pair continued to argue, Raelle quietly slipped away. She paddled across the pond on a log, reaching the border of the Spreelands. She smiled as she began to explore her new surroundings, until she tripped, tumbling down a log and landing right on top of the dark-haired Spree girl who was sitting at the bottom of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm Scylla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle meets a beautiful mysterious girl, what's the worst that can happen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raelle, panicking, scrambled off of the girl. The girl had dark hair which was slightly tangled, ocean eyes, and a few smudges of dirt on her face. When she had gotten over the shock of what had happened, she stood and glared at Raelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here Salemlander?" she growled. The girl tried to circle the Princess, but Raelle leaped from side to side, ensuring that they were always face to face. Eventually, the Spree girl’s curiosity got the better of her and the anger fell from her face, being replaced by a look of confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Mama told me to never turn your back on a Spree member!" Raelle replied, trying to hide her fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet you always do what your Mama tells you" the other girl smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not!" yelled Raelle, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bet you do!" the girl teased. "Bet you're Mama's little girl!" She laughed and walked away, hopping halfway across the nearby river on some logs. "A Spree member doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Cool!" Raelle grinned, running along and jumping after her. The girl grinned, glad to impress the newcomer, but her eyes widened in fear when a crocodile rose out of the water behind the Princess. Noticing this Raelle turned around, and screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Run, this way!" the other girl cried. The kids jumped across some more logs, which began rising and revealing themselves as more crocodiles, but eventually settled on two seemingly harmless stones further down the river, panting. "That was a close one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" Raelle agreed. Suddenly, the stones rose to reveal themselves as even more crocodiles, forcing the children to flee again. Raelle managed to pull herself up into a mangled tree branch, but the Outsider girl continued to leap across the swarm of hungry reptiles. "What are you doing?" Raelle yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll distract them!" the girl cried. "Run!" Raelle was about to do as instructed when she suddenly saw the girl slip into the water. The Spree girl could seemingly swim well enough, but she was trapped between a rock and a crocodile's opening jaws. One bite and the girl would be history. Raelle bit her lip. Everything she had ever been told about the Spree was running through her mind, but this girl didn't seem to be any of those things. She couldn't just leave her. So, Raelle leaped from the safety of the tree branch down onto the croc's jaws, forcing them to snap shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on!" she yelled, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her up. Together, the two managed to make it safely back to the river bank. "Wow, I did it!" Raelle gasped, before blowing a raspberry at the angry crocodiles. Both children collapsed onto their backs, rolling around in fits of laughter. "Did you see the size of those teeth?" Raelle grinned. "They were going 'rar rar rar!' and then that croc was totally gonna eat you up but I jumped on his head and bopped him so good!" Unbeknownst to the two children, Witchfather and the leader of Alder’s remaining followers, crouched in a nearby bush, scowling. "We made such a good team!" Raelle continued. She sat up and turned to the girl, smiling. "And you... You were so brave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you were pretty brave too," the girl admitted, before finally deciding to introduce herself. "I'm Scylla."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Raelle" the Princess smiled, blushing slightly. Witchfather, who so happened to be Scylla's father, growled from his place in the bushes but was unheard by the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair remained silent for a few moments, until Raelle gave Scylla a light nudge, before playfully leaping out of the other girl's reach. "Tag, you're it!" she giggled. When Scylla didn't respond, Raelle nudged her again. "Tag, you're it!" The little brunette just stared at her, puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?" said Raelle. "Don't you know how to play?" Scylla bowed her head, feeling embarrassed. Raelle frowned, not wanting to upset her new friend, but then smiled thinking of a game that was probably a lot more suited to Scylla. "Grrr!" She giggled, jumping around. "I'm the Camarilla, I bet the big old Witch can't get me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, she can!" Scylla grinned. She chased Raelle around, giggling, until she suddenly crashed into an unfamiliar adult leg, and backing away in panic when she looked up to find Abigail glaring down at her. Witchfather chose this moment to leap out of the bushes angrily, stepping between Abigail and Scylla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Witchfather" Abigail growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail" Witchfather snarled, before smirking as Libba came to Abigail's side, along with Gerit and Tally, and some of the other Salemlanders. "Libba."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Witchfather" Libba greeted coldly, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tally, Gerit" said Tally, pointing to herself, then her companion. "Now that we all know each other.. GET OUT OF OUR SALEMLANDS!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Salemlands?" Witchfather growled. "I don't what Miss Abigail here told you, but these lands belong to Alder!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I banished you from the Salemlands," said Abigail coldly. "Now, you and your kid, get out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, haven't you met my daughter, Scylla?" said Witchfather, dragging the shaking child out from behind his leg. "She was hand-chosen by Alder to follow in her footsteps and become Queen!" Abigail glared at Scylla, who tried to slip back behind her father, but Witchfather wouldn't let her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not a Queen" Tally frowned, gesturing to the shivering little girl. "It's a chubby maraca!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla here was the last born before you banished us into the Spreelands, where we have little food, less water.." Began Witchfather melodramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know the penalty for returning to the Kingdom" Abigail interrupted, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the child doesn't" Witchfather reminded her. "But, if you must have your pound of flesh, Your Majesty.." he pushed his terrified daughter forward, "Here." Abigail looked at the frightened little girl, the same age as her own daughter, and shook her head. She had learned long ago that ruthlessness was the only way to deal with Witchfather, but she couldn't kill a helpless child, no matter whose heir she was supposed to be. The worst part was, Witchfather knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take her and go" Abigail growled, turning around and scooping Raelle into her arms. "We're done here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, Abigail," Witchfather smirked, grabbing Scylla by the collar and dragging her away roughly. "We've barely begun." Raelle sighed, staring after her new friend over her mother's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye," she whispered sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye," Scylla whispered back, feeling just as sad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Are One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle learns a lesson she will never forget (a good one).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the way back to Salem Rock, Abigail decided that she had to have a very important talk with her daughter...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail sat Raelle down on a rock, gesturing for the others to go on without them. Libba stopped to kiss her wife, and a warning not to be too hard on their daughter, then headed home with Gerit and Tally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle, what do you think you were doing out there?" Abigail asked, frowning. "You could have been killed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," said Raelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm only saying this because I love you," said Abigail, feeling a strong sense of deja vu about this conversation, only last time she had been on her daughter's side. "I don't want to lose you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know" Raelle repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do" Abigail continued, hugging Raelle. "One day I won't be here, and I need you to go on in my place. You're a part of the great..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Circle of life, I know," Raelle sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. As the future Queen, you have to.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I don't wanna be the Queen?" Raelle frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's like saying you're not a witch, even though you are," said Abigail. "It's in your blood, just like it's in mine. We're a part of each other." Raelle pouted and crossed her arms. Abigail playfully shoved her off the rock grinning as her daughter glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail: </span>
  <b>
    <em>As you go through life you'll see,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There is so much that we,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't understand.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle watched, smiling, as a fledgling chick tried to fly out of it’s nest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And the only thing we know,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Is things don't always go,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The way we've planned.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle sighed, as the mother bird reprimanded the fledgling and sent it back to the nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But you'll see every day</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That we'll never turn away,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When it seems all your dreams come undone.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We will stand by your side,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Filled with hope and filled with pride.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We are more than we are,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We are one.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail smiled as she watched another mother playing with her child nearby, but Raelle sighed as she caught her reflection in the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle: </span>
  <b>
    <em>If there's so much I must be,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Can I still just be me,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The way I am?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fish jumped up out of the water, shattering her reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Can I trust in my own heart,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Or am I just one part,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Of some big plan?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gust of wind tickled Abigail's face. The Queen smiled, once again feeling Petra’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Even those who are gone</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Are with us as we go on,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your journey has only begun.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tears of pain,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tears of joy,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One thing nothing can destroy,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Is our pride,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Deep inside,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We are one.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail took off at a run with Raelle beside her, speeding past the people of the Salemlands as they raced back to Salem Rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We are one,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You and I,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We are like the earth and sky,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One family under the Sun.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair climbed to the top of Salem Rock, once again gazing out over the Kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All the wisdom to lead,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All the courage that you need,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You will find when you see,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We are one.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as you live here, it's who you are" Abigail smiled. “You’ll understand someday,” kissing her daughter's forehead before heading into the cave to join Libba. Raelle just sighed, sitting down at the end of Salem Rock when she saw the fledgling from earlier flying past her, making her smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh oh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back in the Spreelands, the rest of the Spree were either hunting or fighting over some minuscule scrap of food one of them had managed to find. Beth, Scylla's eight-year-old half-sister, was digging around a tree root, while their twelve-year-old brother, Porter (Brother to Beth, half-brother to Scylla), approached her from behind, muttering to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla, Scylla, Scylla" he grumbled bitterly. "Alder wasn't even her mother, she just took her in... Hey, Beth" he said, tapping his sister on the shoulder. "Where's the little termite? You know, 'The Chosen one'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Porter!" Beth snapped, turning around and glaring at him when no sign of their young half-sibling could be seen. "Where's Scylla? Did you leave her out there on her own again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's every man for himself out here!" said Porter, scratching to relieve himself of the termites and other various insects that had chosen him as their host. "The little termite's gotta learn to be on her own!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad’ll be mad," Beth frowned, crossing her arms. "He told you to watch her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who cares?" Porter snapped, scratching his back on the tree that Beth had been digging around. "I should have been the Chosen One! I'm the oldest, the strongest, the smartest... Oooh, these termites!" he groaned. "I could be a great leader if she'd just give me a chance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should tell Dad that," said Beth, laughing at her brother's condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Don't think I won't!" Porter growled, turning away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well here's your chance" Beth smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Porter yelped, turning to see Witchfather approaching, still dragging poor Scylla by the collar. "Father! Oh, welcome back Father. I caught some birds for your dinner.." Witchfather walked straight past, ignoring him. "Okay," he chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Scylla!" said Beth, playfully growling jumping around her younger sister as Witchfather released the girl's collar. "Wanna fight?" Scylla just bowed her head sadly. She didn't feel like playing right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were supposed to be watching her, you idiot!" Witchfather growled, poking Porter in the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not his fault!" Scylla cried, leaping to Porter's defense in a way her brother never would have done for her. "I wandered off!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On that note," said Witchfather angrily, turning and shoving his youngest daughter to the ground, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing!" Scylla cried, holding her hands up to shield herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who banished us?" Witchfather snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail!" Scylla replied, frightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who killed Alder?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail!" Scylla repeated. Witchfather had of course never bothered to mention to his children that the self-appointed Queen had actually been killed by the Camarilla followers she had tried to turn her back on and that the death was really no fault of Abigail’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what have I told you about them?" Witchfather growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, father. But she..." Scylla hesitated, not wanting to further incur her father’s wrath. "She didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Witchfather spat. "You thought you could be friends? Thought you'd get to the daughter, and Abigail would welcome you with open arms? What an idea" Witchfather rolled his eyes, but then a smile spread over his face. "Oh, Scylla, what an idea!" The man pulled his still frightened daughter to him, ruffling her hair, and hugging her just a little too tightly. "You brilliant child, I'm so proud of you! You already have the same conniving mind that made Alder so.. Powerful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe that's why she's the Chosen one" Porter grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You keep your mouth shut" Witchfather growled, silencing his son. He picked Scylla up, carrying her into the dark, damp cave that the Spree slept in and sitting her in the makeshift cradle that Beth had carved out of a rock. "I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I don't want.." Scylla began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush" Witchfather interrupted, tucking Scylla in under some ragged blankets. "Hush, little one. You must be exhausted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Sleep my little Scylla,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let your dreams take wing.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One day when you're big and strong,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You will be a Queen.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight" Scylla yawned, drifting off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, my little Princess" Witchfather grinned evilly. "Tomorrow, your training intensifies." She turned around, putting on a dramatic act for the other Spree members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I've been exiled!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Persecuted!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Left alone with no defense!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When I think of what that brute did,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I get a little tense.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I dream a dream so pretty,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That I don't feel so depressed,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause, it soothes my inner kitty,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And helps me get some rest.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The sound of Abigail’s dying gasp!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porter began writhing around on the floor, imitating a dying Abigail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Her daughter squealing in my grasp!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porter picked up Beth, trying to act out this part too, but he dropped his sister when she kicked him in the shin, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Salemlander’s mournful cry,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That's my lullaby!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather bowed his head, giving a mock-sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now in the past, I've tried forgetting,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And my foes I could forgive...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up, grinning evilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The trouble is,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know it's petty,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I'd hate to let them live.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porter sidled up to his father, sharing his grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porter: </span>
  <b>
    <em>So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Abigail up a tree!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather nodded, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Oh the battle may be bloody,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But that kind of works for me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode proudly through the crowd of the Spree, whispering his plans to them, and grinning as they cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The melody of angry growls,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A counterpoint of painful howls,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A symphony of death, oh my!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That's my lullaby!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather made his way back to the sleeping Scylla, gently stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Alder is gone,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But Witchfather's still around</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To love this little lass,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Until she learns to be a killer,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With a lust for being bad!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porter and Beth stepped over to the cradle. Beth looked fondly at her sister, while Porter frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porter: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Sleep you little termite.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather glared, and he chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I mean,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Precious little thing...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth: </span>
  <b>
    <em>One day when you're big and strong...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather: </span>
  <b>
    <em>You will be a Queen!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He punched a hole in the rock above Scylla's cradle, letting moonlight stream in over her. Beth winced, leaning in to shield her sister from the falling debris, while the other Spree members gathered around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The pounding of the drums of war,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The thrill of Scylla's almighty roar!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porter: </span>
  <b>
    <em>The joy of vengeance!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Testify!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather:</span>
  <b>
    <em> I can hear the cheering!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth was very enthusiastic, while Porter was sarcastic, waving a tiny makeshift flag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porter and Beth: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Scylla, what a gal!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Witchfather: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Payback time is nearing,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And then our flag will fly,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Against a blood-red sky,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That's my lullaby!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man cackled evilly, while the Spree cheered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My How You've Grown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not Petra being the biggest Raylla shipper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the years passed, Raelle and Scylla both grew into beautiful young women, but their lives were still very different...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Petra," Byron sighed, speaking to his dearly departed friend as he put the finishing touches on the painting of the now eighteen-year-old Raelle on his cave wall. "Everyday Raelle's growing more beautiful, into a Queen who will make us all very proud one day. But.." he sighed, glancing over at another set of paintings depicting the growth of a certain child in the Spreelands. "This other girl, Scylla, is growing stronger, and Witchfather fills her heart with hate. I'm worried, Petra. I don't think this can end well." A gust of wind blew, rattling the gourds that Byron had hung against the cave wall. "You have a plan?" the shaman asked, eyes widening. "Tell me!" The wind blew again, and one of the gourds fell to the floor, splitting in two. Byron picked up the two pieces, then looked back at the paintings on the wall, then back turned his attention back to the gourds, noticing that the two halves fit perfectly. "Raelle and Scylla, together? That's your big plan?" He took a deep breath, and then... "Are you crazy?" The man yelled at his deceased friend. "That would never work! And even if it did, by some crazy, minuscule chance, Abigail and Witchfather would never allow it! You've been up there too long Petra, your head's all up in the clouds!" The wind blew again, more roughly this time, sending all of Byron's things flying around the cave. "Okay, okay!" Byron cried. "Okay, I get it! For the record, I still don't think this will work, but I trust you" the man sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the Spreelands, the adult Scylla, emotionless and dressed all in black, stood on a rock while Witchfather circled her, looking her over. The other Spree watched, slightly anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice, very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Alder had,'' said the man, nodding approvingly, before an evil grin spread across his face. "I think you're ready, Scylla. What is your destiny?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To avenge Alder and take her place in the Salemlands," said Scylla coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right!" Witchfather cackled. "And what have I taught you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail is the enemy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right again. So what do you have to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must kill her," Scylla growled. The Spree cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at Salem Rock, all the Salemlanders were standing around the entrance of the cave, waiting for Raelle to emerge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Princess Raelle's first patrol" a woman named Charvel sighed. "Isn't it exciting?" A first patrol was a very important event for any witch, and for Raelle, being a Princess, it was even more so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, very exciting" a woman named Bridey smiled. She turned to Abigail and Libba. "You two must be proud." Libba nodded, smiling, but Abigail was concerned. Patrols could be dangerous. Anacostia ran to Abigail's side, bowing, and cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Announcing the arrival of Princess Raelle for her first patrol" she smiled, gesturing towards the cave. The eighteen-year-old Raelle smiled, saying a few quick hellos as she made her way through the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck," said Libba’s mom, Madeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll be great," said Bridey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do it," said a man named Adil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your day," Charvel smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, how you've grown," sighed Madeline, Libba's Mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll do fine" Libba grinned, hugging her daughter as she reached them. Raelle nodded, before turning to Abigail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, you have to promise to let me do this on my own," she said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well.. okay," said Abigail reluctantly. "I promise." Raelle smiled and hugged her, before heading off down the rock. When both she and Libba were out of earshot, Abigail once again beckoned Gerit and Tally to her. "You two, make sure Raelle doesn't get hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But..." Gerit frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just promised that you were gonna let her do this on her own" Tally finished, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," said Abigail, heading back into the cave. "And I swear, this is the last time I'll ask you to do this." Gerit and Tally looked at each other, frowning, but then sighed, heading off after the Princess.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fire "Rescue"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle meets an old friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Well, Raelle's patrol was going okay, but not great, as she wasn't the most stealthy of witches...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle stepped on a twig, and the Camarilla she had been tracking fled, startled by the sound. She chased after it, but it escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it!" she groaned, tucking away her scourge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the now-adult Porter and Beth were wandering around the animal graveyard (The same one where Abigail and Libba had spent one very exciting, but danger-filled afternoon as children), waiting to put Witchfather's plan into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man," said Porter, shivering slightly. "This place is even creepier since Izadora and the other two left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, are you scared, big brother?" Beth taunted, laying some dead tree branches on the edge of one of the hot geysers that littered the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" said Porter defensively. "I just don't see why we have to be here, that's all. If Scylla is so special, why does she need our help? I never even had a chance!" He slumped down on the edge of the geyser, and his sister tried to warn him, but it was too late. A jet of fire burst out of it. "Yeeeowww!" Porter yelled, leaping up and quickly beating out the flames on his butt. Beth smirked, then smiled as she noticed that the branches had caught fire too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on," she said, picking them up, and handing one to Porter. "Raelle's already started her patrol, we have to hurry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Tally and Gerit crept through the grass, commando-like, watching over Raelle as Abigail had ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tango-Charley-Alpha, what's your position?" Asked Tally, speaking into an invisible radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh.." Gerit looked himself over, confused. "Upright, and uh.. head tilted slightly to the left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I bother?" said Tally, rolling her eyes. Before Gerit could respond, the Camarilla that Raelle was currently chasing ran towards them as it fled. The pair screamed, leaping out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tally?" Raelle frowned as she spotted them. "What are you and Gerit doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um... We're going shopping" Tally lied. "Thought we'd get some nice throw-pillows for the den, a little potpourri.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother sent you," said Raelle, eyes narrowed. "Even after she promised to let me do this on my own! She lied!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.." said Gerit, sighing. "I mean yeah, but only because she didn't want you to get hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should have known she'd never give me a real chance!" Raelle cried angrily, before taking off into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, where are you going?" Gerit called after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to do this on my own, away from the Salemlands!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, come back!" Tally cried uselessly. "We lost her again! Abigail is so going to kill us.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There she is!" cried Beth as she watched the Princess cross the border.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to light some fire!" Porter grinned as he and Beth ran around, dragging their flaming branches over the dry grass. "Roasty toasty Princess, roasty toasty Princess!" He grinned, jumping around in a circle. "Hey, is it getting hot around here?" Beth rolled her eyes, noticing that her brother had managed to light a ring of fire around himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you idiot!" she yelled, pulling him out of the flames before they fled to safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle had managed to find another Camarilla and chased it until they both found themselves confronted by a wall of fire. She pushed the Camarilla into the flames and ran back the other way, only to find more flames. In every direction the Princess turned, she was surrounded by fire. Witchfather and Scylla watched from their vantage point high above the growing inferno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The plan is in motion," Witchfather grinned, turning to his daughter. "Go!" Scylla nodded, taking off down the slope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She'll be fine, Abigail," said Anacostia, trying to reassure the Queen, who was pacing the cave anxiously. "What could happen?" Unfortunately, that was the moment that Abigail chose to look up, seeing the smoke rising in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, Raelle!" she cried in panic, before rushing off to gather the other Salemlanders and mount a rescue. "Anacostia, you run ahead and find her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, poor Raelle was becoming overwhelmed by the flames, choking on the thick black smoke. She tried to climb a rock to safety, but it was too much for her, and she fell to the ground. A dark-haired woman looming over her was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness. Scylla scooped the Princess into her arms, carrying her safely away from the flames. She leaped across a large chasm, then tumbled down a hill into a pond, losing her grip on Raelle, who quickly began to sink. Scylla quickly dove down, dragging the incapacitated Princess back to the surface. Anacostia witnessed the rescue from a distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear!" she cried, turning and heading back towards the Kingdom. "I must tell Queen Abigail!" Scylla pulled Raelle safely to shore, pausing for a moment to catch her breath. When she stood, preparing to carry the Princess back to Salem Rock, she began to stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where am I?" Raelle mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're safely back in the Salemlands," said Scylla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Salemlands? No!" cried Raelle angrily, leaping to her feet. "Why did you bring me back here? Who do you think you are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think" Scylla frowned, crossing her arms, "That I'm the person who just saved your life!" Yes, the rescue was staged, but she still thought Raelle could be a little more grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had everything under control!" Raelle snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not from where I'm standing," Scylla smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then maybe you should move!" said Raelle. She tried to leave, but Scylla moved in front of her, blocking her way. Raelle turned the other way, but Scylla blocked her again. This continued for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" asked Scylla eventually. A spark of recognition flashed in Raelle's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla?" she asked, confused. Scylla nodded, and even though this was all just supposed to be part of the plan, realized that the smile she gave was genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle!" Abigail cried as she and the other Salemlanders approached. She glared at Scylla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle, thank goodness you're alright!" Libba cried. Raelle hugged her then turned angrily to Abigail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, why did you break your promise?" she yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a good thing I did," Abigail frowned. "I almost lost you. No more patrols for you, ever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I was doing fine on my own!" Raelle cried. "Even before Scylla..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla?" Abigail growled angrily, remembering the other girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you!" Byron yelled from his cave, smirking and pointing at Scylla. "How dare you save the Queen's daughter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saved her?" asked Abigail, confused. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I humbly ask that you'd let me stay in your Kingdom" Scylla replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No" Abigail snapped immediately. "You were banished with the other Spree members!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've left those monsters," said Scylla. "I'm a rogue. Judge me for what I am now.. Unless you're gonna blame me for a crime I didn't commit." Abigail frowned and paced back and forth, unsure what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail, you owe her your daughter's life" Libba pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid," said Anacostia, glaring at Scylla. "Although nobody would think any less of you if you decided to make an exception in this case."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," said Abigail after a moment, shaking her head. "My mother's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment." She turned to Scylla, eyes narrowed. "We'll see who you really are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group, Scylla now included, headed back to Salem Rock. Scylla tried to follow them into the cave, but Abigail blocked her way, scowling. Scylla settled down outside the cave, unworried. What did a few nights outside matter when all the Salemlands were going to be hers soon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey" Raelle smiled, sneaking back out of the cave. "I could have handled it myself, but.. thanks for saving me today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of witch are you, Princess?" Scylla smirked. "You almost got yourself killed out there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Raelle frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Face it, Raelle," Scylla chuckled, "You couldn't last three days on your own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I suppose you could teach me?" said Raelle, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah" Scylla grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle!" Abigail called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming, Mom!" she yelled back, before turning to Scylla. "Okay then, impress me. We'll start tomorrow at dawn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll look forward to it," Scylla smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Abigail</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Witchfather's plan seemed to be going well, but not all the members of Scylla's family were quite as impressed...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you see that?" Porter gasped, he and Witchfather watching from a distance as Raelle headed back into the cave. "She let her go! If that had been me, I.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," said Witchfather, glaring at him. "Scylla pulled off the fire rescue without a hitch, and Abigail fell for it! And now, the closer she gets to Abigail's daughter, the closer she gets to Abigail, and when she gets Abigail alone.." The man drew a finger across his throat, laughing evilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Abigail tossed and turned in her sleep, having a terrible nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra was dangling helplessly from the cliff above the stampeding cattle, while Abigail desperately tried to reach her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail!" Petra cried. "Abigail, help me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mommy!" she yelled. She moved a little further down the cliff, her mother still just out of reach. "Mommy, just a little further.." She heard an evil laugh from behind her and looked up to see Alder looming over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail!" Petra cried again, before losing his grip and falling into the gorge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nooooooooooooooo!" Abigail screamed. The next thing she knew she was dangling over the cliff herself, with Alder grinning evilly down at her, still laughing. But then Alder began to change, morphing into... "Scylla?" The girl emitted her own evil laugh as she threw Abigail down after her mother. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail woke, covered in a cold sweat. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then snuggled closer to Libba who was still sleeping peacefully beside her, before eventually drifting back to sleep herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Scylla woke the next morning, she stretched to rid her body of the slight stiffness that had come from sleeping out in the cold, then headed off to the waterhole located a short distance from Salem Rock. When the Spree girl noticed that Abigail was already there, she hid behind a nearby rock, scowling. She was just about to attack when Raelle suddenly leaped in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning!" she grinned, looking entirely too bubbly for the early hour. "I'm ready for my first lesson. Surprised you, huh?" Scylla just looked over Raelle's shoulder, frowning when she realized that Abigail was gone. "Don't just stand there," Raelle chuckled, running off. "Come on!" Scylla, angry that her attempt on Abigail's life had been thwarted, growled at the place she had been, before taking off after Raelle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are finally heating up between Raelle and Scylla😉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A little while later, Scylla sat lounging on a rock in the Sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three, two, one.." she whispered to herself. Raelle leaped out of the bushes in full attack mode, but Scylla quickly dodged out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could hear me, huh?" Raelle sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only.. a lot" Scylla smirked. "You're still breathing too hard. You've got to relax, Raelle, really feel the earth under your feet, so it doesn't shift and make noise." She smirked as a flock of birds landed just over a nearby hill. "Let a master show you how it's done." Scylla ran up the hill silently, then down the other side, scourge drawn, into the field the birds had landed in, and where Tally happened to be foraging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tally screamed when she spotted Scylla, slightly startling the Spree member. "Please don't kill me! I never met your tyrant! I mean, Alder! Heck of a gal, a little moody maybe, but.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tally, what are you doing here?" asked Raelle suspiciously as she made her way over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Raelle, thank goodness!" cried Tally, relieved. "And for once, we're not following you. This place just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Kingdom, bugs everywhere! But, if you don't make a reservation.." she sighed, gesturing to the birds pecking around everywhere, and trying to get rid of them. "Get lost you scavengers, shoo!" One bird fluttered up and bit Tally on the nose. Gerit suddenly rushed across the field, yelling and scattering the birds, but they returned just a few seconds later. One of them landed on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, I'm getting tired guys" he panted. "I need to lose some pounds." The man glanced at Scylla, thinking for a moment. "Hey, maybe she could help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sure," said Tally sarcastically. "Let the vicious Spree.." the red-head paused, a smile spreading over her face. "I know, what if she helps?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just said that" Gerit frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, wanna lend a hand?" Tally asked Scylla. "Come on, work with me! Use that, uh.. witchiness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" said Scylla, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess it's time for me to give you a lesson, Scylla" Raelle smirked. "Watch and learn." The Princess windstriked the birds, frightening them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Gerit cheered. "Do it again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a go," said Raelle, turning to Scylla. The Spree girl hesitated for a moment, then mirrored the Princess's actions, scattering the birds yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yee-haa!" shouted Tally, jumping on Gerit's back as they chased the birds further downhill. Raelle grinned, following them and gesturing for Scylla to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are we doin' this, Raelle?" asked Scylla, confused. "What's the point of this training?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Training?" Raelle laughed. "This is just for fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fun?" Scylla frowned, as though the word was new to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gee, you've got to get out more often!" Tally chuckled, still being piggybacked by Gerit. "Fun! Yee-haa!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yee-haa..." Scylla tried, slightly unsure at first, but then her confidence grew, and she sped faster down the hill. "Yee-haa!" She collapsed into a full-blown fit of laughter. "YEE-HAA!" Then, they skidded to a stop, just short of crashing into the gang of angry-looking cougars on which the birds had perched themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-oh," said Gerit. Scylla, who had never seen a cougar in the Spreelands, froze in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla, move!" cried Raelle, grabbing the other girl's arm and dragging her away as the angry cougars gave chase. The group fled, managing to keep just ahead of the cougars. They turned a corner and squeezed into a tight crevice in the side of a rock, laughing when the cougars passed by, oblivious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, that was a blast!" Scylla grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," said Gerit, embarrassed. His three female companions erupted into laughter again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what? You're okay, kid" Tally chuckled, giving Scylla a noogie. She and Gerit squeezed out of the crevice, and it was then that Raelle and Scylla realized how tight a squeeze getting in had really been. There was barely a millimeter between their faces, and when Raelle moved, her lips unintentionally brushed against Scylla's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" she cried in embarrassment, blushing as she scrambled out of the crevice. "Sorry about that, um.." Scylla squeezed out after her, and they stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, until Tally called out to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you two coming or what?" she yelled, breaking the awkwardness. Raelle and Scylla smiled, then followed their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla spent a fun-filled day with Raelle and her friends, and it soon got to a point where the Spree member almost forgot that their friendship was just supposed to be a part of Witchfather's evil plan. It also seemed that her feelings for the Princess were growing into more than just friendship. That night, the two of them laid together in a grassy field, looking up at the stars and pointing out pictures they thought they could see in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, there's a bunny!" Raelle laughed, pointing. "See the fluffy tail?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Scylla grinned. "Hey, that looks like two people killing each other for a scrap of meat!" Raelle gave Scylla a strange look, and she began to feel embarrassed. "I've, uh.. never done this before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" asked Raelle, surprised. She looked back to the stars. "My Mom and I used to do this all the time when I was young. She says that the great Queens of the past watch over us from up there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Alder’s is up there?" Scylla asked. When Raelle fell silent, she sighed, standing up and taking a few steps away. "She wasn't my mother, but she was still.. a part of me." Raelle moved to stand beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Mom said that there was a.. a darkness in Alder that she couldn't escape."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe there's a darkness in me too," said Scylla sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so," Raelle whispered. She closed her hand over Scylla's, then turned the other girl to face her, kissing her softly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Upendi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awwwww</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abigail stood watching her daughter from the top of a hill, frowning before she too looked to the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mommy, I'm lost," she sighed. "Scylla is one of them. Alder’s heir. How can I accept her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail?" said a voice from behind her. The Queen turned, slightly embarrassed, to see Libba approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was seeking advice from the great Queens," she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did they say anything helpful?" Libba asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silent as stars" Abigail replied, sighing. "My mother never.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail," Libba chuckled, laying her head on her wife's shoulder. "Sometimes I think you worry too much about what your mother would have done. Ever since the day you came back here you've been trying to make up for leaving the first place, I understand that. You want so much to follow the path that's expected of you. But.. Maybe Scylla doesn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know what..." Abigail began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not blind, Abi," Libba grinned. "I can see them down there as well as you can. You should talk to Scylla, get to know her before you make up your mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Scylla had been startled when Raelle kissed her, but she soon relaxed and kissed her back. But then she finally remembered what she was supposed to be doing in the Salemlands, and pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Raelle frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," said Scylla, taking a few steps back. "It's nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla.." said Raelle, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't get it, Raelle," said Scylla sadly. "My whole life I've been trained to... Nevermind. I should go." Yes, that was exactly what she should do. She should go away, far away, where Witchfather couldn't find her and make her hurt Raelle or the people she cared about. It had taken Witchfather so long to come up with this plan, and the Salemlands would be safe for as long as it took him to form another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla, wait!" Raelle called after her. The Spree girl hesitated for a second, then sighed and continued on, until a certain tall and lanky shaman suddenly popped up in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And just where do you think you're going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh.. nowhere," said Scylla, startled by the man's sudden appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what you think," Byron smirked, disappearing into the grass again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle," Scylla frowned as the other girl caught up to her, "Who's the creepy guy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Old friend of the family" Raelle chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Byron appeared on a rock just ahead of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on!" he yelled, gesturing for the two girls to follow as he rushed off. "Follow old Byron, he knows the way!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla, come on!" Raelle chuckled, taking Scylla's hand and following the shaman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's he taking us?" asked Scylla, slightly worried, as they ran along behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To a special place in your heart.." Byron chuckled, gently pushing the two witches' faces together until their lips met in a kiss, "Called Upendi!" They entered a rainforest with a beautiful river flowing through it. Byron pushed the girls onto a giant leaf that floated by, using it as a boat, then jumped on behind them, using his staff to paddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byron: </span>
  <b>
    <em>There's a place where the crazy moon</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Makes the necros sing and the civilians swoon,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will carry you away.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Where the knowers swing from the jungle vines,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And the blasters' rumba in a conga line!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle had a chuckle at the visuals these words brought up, but Scylla was feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And the souls of healers are intertwined,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As the stars come out to play!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In Upendi,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Where the passion fruit grows sweet,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byron plucked two fruits off of a tree as they floated under it, offering one to Scylla, who declined, and Raelle, who took and ate it happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And it's so divine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That you'll lose your mind,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As it sweeps you off your feet!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In Upendi,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Without a worry or a care,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It just takes two,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To make it true,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your heart will lead you there!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But where is it?" asked Raelle, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No place you don't take with you" Byron chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Better watch your step 'cause the path is steep,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Better hold your breath 'cause the water's deep</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle, he's rowing us straight towards that waterfall!" Scylla cried. Raelle just laughed, leaning into Scylla's side as their leaf boat slipped over the edge of said waterfall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's a long way down over Lover's leap,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But falling's half the fun!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In Upendi,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Where the passion fruit grows sweet,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And it's so divine,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That you'll lose your mind,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As it sweeps you off your feet!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fruit fell right into Scylla's mouth, and she struggled to swallow it until Raelle gave her a kiss on the cheek. She swallowed and relaxed, smiling, and finally starting to enjoy herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In Upendi,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Without a worry or a care,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It just takes two,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To make it true,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your heart will lead you there!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But you'll find Upendi wherever you are,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh underneath the Sun!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Upendi means love, doesn't it?" asked Raelle, catching on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have a winner!" Byron cried, laughing. "Welcome to Upendi!" Raelle smiled and joined in with the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle &amp; Byron:</span>
  <b>
    <em> In Upendi,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Where the passion fruit grows sweet,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And it's so divine that you'll lose your mind,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As it sweeps you off your feet!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle nudged Scylla, looking at the other girl with slightly pleading eyes, so she couldn't help but sing too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle and Scylla: </span>
  <b>
    <em>In Upendi,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Without a worry or a care,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It just takes two,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To make it true,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your heart will lead you there!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byron stopped the leaf-boat at the riverbank, letting the two girls off. They headed back towards Salem Rock, arm in arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle: </span>
  <b>
    <em>In Upendi...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla: </span>
  <b>
    <em>In Upendi...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the worst misunderstanding ever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before long, Raelle and Scylla arrived back at Salem Rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight" Raelle whispered, giving her new love a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight" Scylla smiled. Raelle headed back into the cave, turning back to sigh dreamily at Scylla one more time along the way. Abigail saw this and frowned until she remembered her earlier conversation with Libba. She sighed, then walked out onto Salem Rock, stopping beside the young Spree girl as she settled down for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey," said Scylla, surprised to find the Queen talking to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's pretty cold out tonight, huh?" Abigail asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little.." Scylla admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on in" Abigail smiled, gesturing for the girl to follow her into the cave. Scylla did just that, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down in the grassy fields below Salem Rock, Beth had been watching the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" she'd grinned when she'd seen her sister alone with the Queen. "Get her!" Her smile began to fade a little when Scylla failed to attack Abigail and faded further when she followed her into the cave. "Go on Scylla, get her!" Beth sighed as her sister disappeared from view. She didn't blame her really. If she'd had a choice.. she stopped, shaking her head. Those thoughts would lead her nowhere. All she could do now was go back to the Outlands and tell Witchfather what Scylla had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Witchfather frowned after Beth told him what she had seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," said Beth sadly. "I saw it with my own eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Witchfather growled. "Scylla cannot betray us! If she is not up to the task, maybe it's time for us to take matters into our own hands!" Porter and the other Spree cheered, but Beth realized that a part of her, an increasingly large part, was feeling guilty, and beginning to wish that she'd just kept her big mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Scylla paced nervously back and forth over Salem Rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, how am I gonna do this.." she sighed, before beginning to rehearse her words. "Raelle, Witchfather had this plot, and I was a part of it, but I don't wanna be, at least not anymore, because I love you.." The girl let out a defeated sigh. "She'll never believe me! But she deserves the truth." Scylla braced herself as she saw the smiling Raelle walking out of the cave towards her. "Raelle, I really need to talk to you about something..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle, I don't want you talking to her!" Abigail yelled sternly as she emerged from the cave. Raelle glared at her Mother, preparing to argue, and Scylla was worried that the Queen had uncovered Witchfather's evil plan until Abigail's face broke into a large smile. "I want to talk to her for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail and Scylla strolled through the Salemlands together, eventually reaching the area that had been ravaged by the fire a few days before, the air still cloudy with dust. As they walked, Abigail told the girl about Alder, as she had known her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alder couldn't let go of her hate, and in the end, it destroyed her," she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.. I've never heard the story of Alder that way before," said Scylla sadly. "She really was a killer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fire is a killer too," said Abigail. "But sometimes, what's left behind can grow back better than the generation before.." the Queen bent down, brushing away some ashes to reveal a small seedling growing beneath them. "If you give it the chance." Scylla smiled until she heard an evil laugh from the dust around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, no, no, no" she panicked as Witchfather and the other Spree emerged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Witchfather" Abigail growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why Abigail," Witchfather grinned evilly. "What are you doing all the way out here, and so alone?" His grin widened as he turned to his youngest daughter. "Well done, Scylla. Just as we planned all along."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You!" Abigail yelled angrily, glaring at Scylla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Scylla cried, backing away. "I had nothing to do with this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Attack!" Witchfather ordered. The Spree charged at Abigail, who was soon struggling to fight them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Scylla cried again. She rushed to help the Queen, but Witchfather brutally shoved her away into a nearby rock, knocking the girl unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Finally Got Your Attention, Didn't I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RIP Porter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abigail was too busy fighting off the other Spree members to notice that poor Scylla had been trying to help her before she had been knocked out. The Spree sent the Queen tumbling down the side of a nearby ravine, rushing down after her when they saw that she had survived the fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we've got her!" cried Witchfather, as he and the other Spree pursued Abigail. "Remember your training, as a unit!" They soon had the Queen pinned against a large log dam. It was a very high, unstable looking structure, but it was Abigail's only hope of escape, so she desperately began to climb it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Scylla regained consciousness, and, after her mind cleared and she remembered what had happened, she rushed to the edge of the ravine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail!" she cried in horror, just as the Queen had climbed about half way up the dam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get her, Scylla, get her!" Witchfather shrieked. "Do it now!" Scylla shook her head, rushing off in search of a spot from which she could more easily help Abigail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it for you, Father!" yelled Porter, scrambling up the logs after Abigail. "I'm doing it for you, and" he added under his breath with an evil chuckle, "I'm doing it for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Porter, stop!" cried Beth in panic. "Get down from there, the logs are too unstable!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quiet!" Witchfather snapped at his daughter, before looking back up at Porter with an evil grin on his face. "Maybe that brother of yours isn't totally useless after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This will be my moment of triumph!" Porter yelled, making a grab for Abigail's ankle as she reached the top of the dam. He almost caught her, but missed, as the injured Queen made a final leap for safety, pulling herself up onto the edge of the ravine and limping off in the direction of Salem Rock. Unfortunately, Abigail's jump had loosened some of the logs, causing a great number of them to fall, crushing Porter. Witchfather emitted a sudden scream of anguish. He rushed forward, pushing the logs aside until he found his son, pulling him free and cradling his dying body in his arms as Beth and the other Spree members looked on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Porter.." he said sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Father" said Porter, taking a deep, rattling breath. "I.. I tried." He took one last breath, then fell limp. The Spree bowed their heads in mourning. Tears began to stream down poor Beth's cheeks as she wept for the loss of her older brother. She couldn't shake the feeling that, if she had never given Scylla away to their Mother, then this whole tragic escapade may never have happened. Witchfather would never have concocted this evil plan, Scylla could have been happy for at least a little while longer, and Porter wouldn't have died.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Not One Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A load of crap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raelle was goofing around at the bottom of Salem Rock with Gerit and Tally, when she suddenly spotted her Mother in the distance limping towards them, before collapsing forward onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom!" she cried in panic, running and dropping to her knees by the injured Abigail's side, Gerit and Tally close behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail, speak to me!" cried Tally, shaking the Queen by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to you?" asked Gerit, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla... Ambush" Abigail groaned, before slipping out of consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.." Raelle gasped and backed away, unable to believe it. Gerit gently scooped Abigail into his arms, just as he had done when he and Tally had found her in the desert as a child, and carried her back towards Salem Rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Abi, we're here for you" he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, back in the ravine, the Spree continued to mourn for Porter. Scylla reluctantly slipped in among the group, laying a hand on Beth's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alder, take care of my Porter" Witchfather whispered to the sky, before turning angrily to Scylla. "You!" he shrieked, swiping his sharp nails across his daughter's cheek. Beth yelped in surprise, while Scylla cried out in pain, then glared at her Father. The man gasped when he realized that his actions had given Scylla a cut across her cheek that perfectly mirrored Alder's scar, but quickly recovered. "What have you done?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault, I.." Scylla frowned, realizing that Witchfather was playing her again. "I didn't do anything!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly!" Witchfather snapped. "And in doing nothing, you betrayed your family, betrayed Alder!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want nothing more to do with her!" Scylla yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't escape it!" the man yelled. "Porter is dead because of you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Scylla cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You killed your own brother!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Scylla screamed, before turning away from her Father and taking off into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla, wait!" Beth cried, about to follow her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave her!" Witchfather snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail has hurt me for the last time! Now she has corrupted Scylla!" Witchfather growled, ignoring Beth and turning his attention to the other Spree members. "Listen to me. Abigail is weak, now is the time to attack! We will take her Kingdom by force!" The Spree cheered, all except for Beth, who sighed. She felt as though she had just lost both her big brother and her little sister, and was beginning to doubt very much whether her Father's desire for revenge and control over the Salemlands was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the cave at Salem Rock, as Libba, Gerit, and Tally nursed her, Abigail began to stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, it can't be true!" cried Raelle as soon as Abigail had fully regained consciousness. "Scylla would never.." Before Raelle could finish, a rush of whispers were heard at the bottom of Salem Rock, where the Salemlanders had all gathered to await news of their Queen's condition. Scylla was nervously making her way towards Salem Rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Scylla!" cried a girl named Witchfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare she come back here," said Bridey with a low growl. The crowd continued to whisper as they parted to let Scylla through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She doesn't belong here" muttered Charvel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at that scar!" gasped Adil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just like Alder," added James.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla!" cried Raelle happily, running towards her as she reached the top of the rock. Abigail suddenly found her strength, leaping between them angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why I oughta.." said Tally, shaking her fist. She put the hem of her shirt in Gerit's hand. "Here, hold me back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," said Gerit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me at her, let me at her!" cried Tally, mock struggling against Gerit's grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," said Gerit, releasing Tally's shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you're missing the basic point here" Tally frowned, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh.." said Gerit, sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why have you come back?" Abigail growled, glaring at Scylla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail, you've got to believe me, I had nothing to do with.." Scylla began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't belong here!" Abigail snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, forgive me" Scylla begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mama, please, listen to her!" Raelle cried, before turning to Libba. "Mom, make her listen!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail," said Libba gently, "Maybe you should give Scylla a chance to.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silence!" Abigail yelled, then turned back to Scylla, scowling. "Scylla, when you first came here you asked for judgment, and I pass it now.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" cried Raelle. Libba was worried too, thinking that her wife may be being too hasty in making her decision. The other Salemlanders had no such worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kick her out!" yelled Charvel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give her what she deserves!" cried Bridey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Judgement day has come!" shouted Helen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"EXILE!" Abigail roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Raelle screamed. She tried once again to run to Scylla, but two women blocked her way. "Scylla!" she cried. The other Salemlanders cheered, clapping and stamping their feet in approval of the Spree girl's punishment. Scylla began to back away nervously as the Salemlanders turned on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridey: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Deception!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disgrace!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Evil as plain as the scar on her face!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adil: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Deception!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salemlanders: </span>
  <b>
    <em>And outrage!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adil: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Disgrace!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla looked around desperately for any sign of support, finding none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salemlanders: </span>
  <b>
    <em>For shame!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charvel: </span>
  <b>
    <em>She asked for trouble the moment she came!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla was forced to flee down the rock as the Salemlanders attacked, aiming to drive her out of the Salemlands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridey: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Deception!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salemlanders: </span>
  <b>
    <em>An outrage!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charvel: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Evil as plain as the scar on her face!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adil: </span>
  <b>
    <em>See you later, agitator!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridey: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Deception!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salemlanders: </span>
  <b>
    <em>An outrage!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridey: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Disgrace!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salemlanders: </span>
  <b>
    <em>For shame!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helen: </span>
  <b>
    <em>She asked for trouble the moment she came!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail looked on emotionlessly as Scylla fled, a flock of birds attacking her as she ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salemlanders:</span>
  <b>
    <em> Born in grief,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Raised in hate,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Helpless to defy her fate.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let her run,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let her live,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But do not forget what we cannot forgive!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She is not one of us,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She has never been one of us.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle made it past the women, but more came to block her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She is not part of us,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not our kind.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla caught her reflection in the lake gasping as it morphed into Alder, then continued to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Someone once lied to us,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now we're not so blind!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For we knew she would do what she's done,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And we know that she'll never be one of us!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James: </span>
  <b>She is not one of us!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle sobbed as she watched Scylla flee the Salemlands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridey:</span>
  <b>
    <em> Deception</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charvel: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Disgrace</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adil: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Deception</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridey: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Deception</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no.." Byron sighed sadly, having seen the whole thing from his tree.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Love Will Find A Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just love Raylla so much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After she got over the shock of what had happened, Raelle's first instinct was to go and look for Scylla, but Abigail was having none of it...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mama, please reconsider.." Raelle begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on!" Abigail growled, knowing what her daughter probably planned to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not fair!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She used you to get to me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Raelle cried. "Scylla loves me, for me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you are my daughter!" Abigail snapped. "You will not leave Salem Rock, Raelle. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know her!" Raelle yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that she's following in Alder's footsteps," said Abigail, "And I must follow in my Mother's..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will never be Petra!" Raelle screamed, before running away into the cave. Abigail was stunned into silence. She turned to Libba, who had suddenly found her feet very interesting. She was normally completely supportive of the queen's decisions, but this time she was still not entirely sure that her wife had made the right one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle slumped on the floor of an abandoned part of the cave, where she sometimes went to escape the pressures of being Abigail's only heir and sobbed. But then, she noticed a small beam of the last of the days sunlight shining down from a hole higher up in the cave. A large pile of rocks laid between Raelle and freedom, but they were nothing to her, and she climbed them quickly. Gerit and Tally, who had once again been charged with the task of watching the Princess, arrived just in time to see her foot disappear through the hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail really has to stop giving us this job," said Tally. "It never ends well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scylla?" Raelle called, following the path that she had seen her love take when she fled. "Scylla, it's me!" She stopped to peer into the lake in which Scylla had seen her reflection, and found that her own reflection was distorted somehow, as though half of it was missing. Raelle looked up hopefully as she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Scylla?" she smiled. Unfortunately, it was only a frog. Raelle sighed, reflecting on the time she and Scylla had spent together as she continued to search for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle:</span>
  <b>
    <em> In a perfect world,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One we've never known,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We would never need,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To face the world alone.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They can have the world,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We'll create our own.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I may not be brave, or strong, or smart,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But somewhere in my secret heart,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle looked up, allowing herself a small smile as she spotted the bunny and people-shaped clouds they had seen the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love will find a way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Anywhere I go,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm home,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you are there beside me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle walked along by a stream that ran to the lake and flopped onto a log that lay beside it, sighing sadly. She peered into the water, seeing that her reflection was still half missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like dark,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Turning into day,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Somehow we'll come through,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now that I've found you,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love will find a way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiding a short distance away, Scylla had spotted Raelle but hesitated. Then she shook her head, realizing that if Raelle had come looking for her, then she must believe her, and still want to be with her. She smiled, quietly creeping up behind the Princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla:</span>
  <b>
    <em> I was so afraid,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now I realize,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love is never wrong,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And so it never dies.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There's a perfect world,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shining in your eyes.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scylla gave a small chuckle as she let her foot purposely snap a twig, as she had tried to teach Raelle not to do in their lesson, to alert the Princess to her presence. Raelle turned and beamed, running into Scylla's open arms and kissing her passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle &amp; Scylla: </span>
  <b>
    <em>And if only they could feel it too,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The happiness I feel with you,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They'd know,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love will find a way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Anywhere we go,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We're home,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If we are there together.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like dark,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Turning into day.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Somehow we'll come through,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now that I've found you,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love will find a way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know love will find a way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two butterflies fluttered around the two lovers, and Scylla, laughing, began to chase them. Raelle chased after Scylla, tackling her to the ground, and they wrestled playfully by the stream until they caught sight of their reflections, which appeared to fit together perfectly, completing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Raelle" Scylla smiled. "We are one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Raelle gasped, slightly shocked, as she remembered the conversation that she had had with her mother as a child. Scylla didn't hear this, as she had got to her feet and started making plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get out of here, Rae," she said. "We can run away together, and build our own Kingdom on a beach!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't, Scyl" Raelle chuckled. "We have to go back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've got to be kidding me," said Scylla, face falling. Raelle shook her head. "But we're finally together!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our place is with our family," said Raelle, taking Scylla's hands in her own. "If we run away, they'll be divided forever." Scylla frowned, not entirely convinced.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Battle For The Salemlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're nearing the end of this wonderful story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back at Salem Rock, Gerit and Tally were worrying about how they were going to explain to Abigail that they had lost Raelle yet again...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe we lost her, again!" cried Tally, panicking. "This has to be the eight hundredth time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," said Gerit, pacing worriedly back and forth. "I hope she's okay.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you were the one who was supposed to watch her!" said Tally, glaring at Gerit accusingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Gerit frowned. "You said you were gonna watch her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you were gonna watch her!" Tally snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you always blame me?" Gerit yelled. "This is your fault!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's your fault!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your fault!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, yours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your fault, fluff head!" Tally shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take that back" Gerit growled, eye narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Tally snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said take it back!" Gerit lunged at Tally, but she quickly moved out of the way, blowing a raspberry at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fluff head, fluff head, fluff head!" she taunted in a sing-song voice. Gerit lunged again, this time knocking Tally to the ground, before Abigail appeared, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh.. what are you two doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good question," said Tally, as she and Gerit leaped to their feet, dusting themselves off. "Now let us ask you one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's hypothetically.." Gerit began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very hypothetical," agreed Tally. "See, there's this girl.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But she's not a witch" added Gerit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not a witch.." said Tally quickly, glaring at him. Abigail crossed her arms impatiently. "Definitely not a witch. And let's say she had a daughter and uh.. um.. her daughter.. uh.. vanished?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raelle's gone?" yelled Abigail in horror. She sped off, intending to start searching for her daughter right away, but was cut off by Anacostia running into the cave in an enormous panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Majesty, the Spree are on the attack!" The advisor yelled. "It's war!" The Queen immediately sprang into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anacostia, you go find Raelle" she ordered. The advisor obeyed, rushing off. "And you two," Gerit and Tally jumped to attention, saluting. "Help me gather the other Salemlanders, come on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," said Raelle as she and Scylla rushed towards the Salemlands, spotting their two families marching angrily towards each other, meeting on the same rocky outcrop from which Scylla had earlier been forced to watch helplessly as the Spree attacked Abigail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't panic yet, Raelle" Scylla yelled over the roar of the storm that had blown up around them. "There's still time, we just have to hurry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already drenched in rain, the Salemlanders and Spree stared each other down, ready for battle. Then, Gerit and Tally pulled their pants down, mooning the Spree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, nah, nah nah, nah!" they teased, waving their butts in the air. Libba was trying very hard not to laugh, but Abigail was too busy facing off with Witchfather to pay attention to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your reign ends now, Abigail!" the man cackled. "I've dreamt of nothing else for years!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boy, does he need a hobby," said Tally, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last chance, Witchfather" Abigail growled. "Go home!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am home!" Witchfather roared, over the booming thunder and flashing lightning. "Attack!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're too late!" cried Raelle in despair, as the two sides charged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" yelled Scylla, shaking her head. Raelle was right, this feud had gone on long enough, and she wasn't giving up the chance to end it once and for all. "No, we've just got to stop our parents!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go for the eyes!" Witchfather ordered the Spree as the battle raged. "Hit them low! Get them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do we do? What do we do?" Gerit cried, rushing around in a panic, dodging attacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's only one thing we can do, Gerit" said Tally seriously. "'When the going gets tough, the tough get going!', that's our motto!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought our motto was 'Hakuna Matata'" said Gerit, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gerit stop living in the past," said Tally, frowning. "We need a new motto." Then she leaped onto Gerit's back, Gerit rolled his eyes, and they charged into battle. Then, they crashed right into three angry-looking Spree women, who snarled viciously at them, and Gerit turned and headed right back the way they had come. "Like I said," said Tally as the Spree gave chase, "Let's get going!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Libba was battling her way through the Spree, when she suddenly found Beth grinning down at her from a rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's your pretty little daughter, Libba?" she taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beth.." said Libba sympathetically. She remembered Beth as being quite a sweet little girl before her Father had been banished and felt she would have stayed that way if she had remained in the Salemlands. Deep down, Beth knew that too, and the kindness in Libba's tone unsettled her for a moment, but then she shook her head, leaping off the rock in a vicious attack. It was too late for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three Spree members who had been chasing Gerit and Tally had them cornered, pinned against the back of the cave. They gulped, thinking that this was the end. Then, Tally had an idea. She spun Gerit around, told him to bend over, and grabbed his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody move!" she yelled, threatening to pull it. "This thing's loaded, and I'm not afraid to use it!" The Spree froze for a second, then shrieked in terror, fleeing from the cave. "Talk about your winds of war" Tally smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside though, Witchfather cackled victoriously as the battle seemed to be turning in his favor. It was time to end this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abigail!" he yelled, drawing the Queen's attention as he approached, "You're mine!" Hearing the cry, the Spree and Salemlanders backed away, clearing a space for their leaders' final showdown.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Love Is Powerful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We've come to the end! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please see notes at the bottom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Abigail and Witchfather were about to strike their first blows...</p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" yelled Raelle and Scylla in unison, leaping between their parents in the nick of time and stopping the battle.</p><p> </p><p>"Raelle?" cried Abigail, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Scylla?" Witchfather growled, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Stand aside," said Abigail, glaring at her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Mom! This has to stop!" Raelle cried.</p><p> </p><p>"You're even weaker than I thought!" Witchfather spat at Scylla. "You couldn't even accept your banishment like an adult! Had to come running back to Daddy, didn't you? Well, I'm done with you Scylla, you useless excuse for a daughter! Now get out of my way so I can clean up the mess you've made!"</p><p> </p><p>"No" Scylla growled at her Father. "As long as I'm alive and breathing I will never let you hurt Raelle.." the Necro hesitated for a moment, glancing over at the still stony-faced Queen of the Salemlands, then back to Witchfather, more determined than ever, adding "Or Abigail." Abigail was stunned for a moment but quickly regained her composure.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay out of this, both of you," she said, frowning at both of the girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Mama," said Raelle, locking her eyes with Abigail's, "When I was little, a wise Queen once told me that 'we are one'. I didn't understand what she meant then... Now I do."</p><p> </p><p>"But.. they.." Abigail stammered.</p><p> </p><p>"They.. us," said Raelle. "Look at them, they are us. Really look at them. What differences do you see?" Abigail looked around at the Spree, all drenched from the rain, and scratched up from fighting. Though slightly less disheveled, Abigail realized that the Salemlanders looked very much the same. Raelle was right, they really were one. The Queen turned back to her daughter giving a small smile to show she understood, before moving forward to hug her as the clouds parted and the rain ceased to fall. Witchfather grinned, ready to seize his chance.</p><p> </p><p>"Beth, now!" the man ordered. Beth hesitated. "What are you waiting for?" Witchfather snapped. "Attack!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Dad," said Beth finally, moving to stand beside Scylla, who gave her sister a warm smile which she returned. "Raelle's right. Enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine then!" Witchfather snarled. "If you won't fight, then you'll die with them!" The other Spree gasped, disgusted at the lows to which their leader was apparently willing to stoop, and began to leave her, moving to stand with Abigail and the Salemlanders. "What are you doing?" Witchfather yelled. "Come back!"</p><p> </p><p>"Let it go, Witchfather," said Abigail. Down the embankment behind her, a growing amount of water was leaking through the partially collapsed dam. "It's time to put the past behind us."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never let it go!" Witchfather roared. "This is for you, Alder!" The man lunged at Abigail, aiming to send her over the embankment, but Raelle got in the way, sending them both tumbling over.</p><p> </p><p>"Raelle!" screamed Abigail and Scylla in unison. Abigail began climbing down the embankment to reach her daughter who, thankfully, had landed safely on a ledge, though Witchfather dangled precariously below her. Suddenly, the dam broke, causing the river to begin to flood up the embankment.</p><p> </p><p>"Abigail, hurry!" cried Libba, pointing. "The river!" Abigail nodded, trying to get down faster.</p><p> </p><p>"Witchfather, grab my hand!" yelled Raelle, reaching an arm out to the man. Witchfather swiped at Raelle angrily, slipping further down the rock face. "Come on!" the Princess cried desperately. "I want to help you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Never!" Witchfather spat. He swiped again, but this time lost his grip on the wall. Raelle made one last grab for him, but it was too late and the man fell to his death into the swirling rapids below. Watching from the top of the embankment, Scylla and Beth closed their eyes, sighing sadly. Abigail finally reached the ledge.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried, Mom," Raelle sobbed into the Queen's shoulder as she embraced her. "I tried."</p><p> </p><p>"I know" Abigail whispered, hugging her tight.</p><p> </p><p>"They won't be able to climb back up, the rocks are too slippery now" Scylla frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll have to find some way to help them," Libba agreed, turning to the Necro. "Do you have any ideas?" Scylla started, surprised that Libba was asking for her opinion, but quickly recovered.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess we could make a human chain and pull them up" she suggested. Libba nodded, turning back to the Salemlanders who were looking to her for guidance in Abigail's absence. "You heard her, everyone! Human chain, now!"</p><p> </p><p>So, a chain was formed. Scylla herself formed the final link in this chain, grabbing both Abigail and Raelle, and with the help of the Salemlanders pulled them to safety just as the rising water engulfed the ledge they had been standing on.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank God you're both okay!" cried Libba, embracing her wife and daughter. Raelle smiled as she hugged her parents, then spotted Scylla waiting patiently nearby and broke away from them, running over and throwing her arms around her, giving her a big kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"We did it," she smiled, resting her head against the other girl's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we did" Scylla grinned. "I love you, Raelle. And thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" said Raelle, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"For giving me a chance, after.." she sighed, "After everything I did."</p><p> </p><p>"I fell in love with you" Raelle shrugged, giving a small smile. "Love's a powerful thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Scylla grinned, "It is."</p><p> </p><p>Abigail watched this scene feeling rather awkward until Libba nudged her, and she sighed. Yep, it was time for the Queen to eat a big ol' slice of humble pie.</p><p> </p><p>"Scylla?" The girl in question looked up nervously as the Queen addressed her, and Raelle tightened her grip, so Abigail smiled to put them at ease. "I'm sorry, I was wrong. You do belong here."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you" Scylla smiled, while Raelle beamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home" Abigail smiled, looking around at the Salemlanders, and former Spree members. "All of us."</p><p> </p><p>When Abigail and her now much larger group of followers returned to Salem Rock, they found Byron waiting for them. Raelle and Scylla climbed to the top of the rock, and Byron shook his staff over their heads to bless their union, with all their loved ones looking on.</p><p> </p><p>"I just love happy endings," said Tally, whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>"Not like.." Gerit sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>"LOVE!" the pair cried in unison, bursting into tears. Abigail and Libba joined Raelle and Scylla at the tip of the rock. A beam of sunlight shone down on the four of them, and Abigail could have sworn she heard Petra's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Well done, my dear Abigail... We are one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning on doing Hercules as my next Raylla au. If anyone has any comments or suggestions let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>